1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of inertial switches especially those switches which are adapted to provide a warning signal or a corrective signal for excessive vehicle inertial changes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of devices are known in the art for providing a signal upon excessive inertial changes in a body movement. These devices all strive to provide simplicity of construction, inexpensive manufacture, mounting adaptability, especially in a vehicle environment, and reliability of operation. Basically, these devices utilize an inertial weight which is mounted to sense inertial changes and provide a signal corresponding thereto. However, none of the known prior art devices are of a simple and durable construction and possess adaptability enabling them to become widely used.